Tostadas de fresatoast of strawberry!
by jackrowy023
Summary: Disfrutén de la historia, contendrá yaoi, yo avisoo..xDD
1. Chapter 1

**Tostadas de fresa cap1  
><strong>

**Holas,es mi primera fanfic subida aquí,no se muy bien como va esto,pero espero que os guste =)  
><strong>

Hola,como ya sabrán soy Rin Okumura el supuesto hijo de Sátan,realmente yo no me considero como tal,ni me enorgullezco de ser su "hijo".

Bueno...supongo que ya conoceis mi historia...en estos momentos estoy en el salón de clases apunto de desayunar,reflexionando con que debería de untar mis vez os pregunteis que hago yo el gran RIN comiendo mis tostadas en un sitio tan cutre como mi salón de clase,bien os explicare:

_flashback-_

_Ayer estaba comiendo en la mesita del cuarto mio y de yuukio mi desayuno:Tostadas con mantequilla y un vasito de leche fresca cuando mi hermano hizo su fatidica aparicion._

_-Hola Nii-san*dice con cara de molestia*_

_-Hola,a que viene esa cara Yukio?*digo mientras mastico ruidosamente*_

_-No deberías de hablar mientras comes Nii-san,es de mala educación*me mira con mala cara*_

_*Le devuelvo la mirada,mientras no me molesto en pronunciar ningúna palabra más*El sin embargo,rompe el silencio._

_-Nii-san podrías limpiar un poco,es molesto tener todo el suelo lleno de migas,puedo notar a cada paso que doy que se rompen pequeños pedazos de tostada en pedazos aun más pequeños_

_-Baaah que más da,ya lo limpiara alguien.¿No me digas que este mochambroso antro no tiene siquiera servicio de limpieza?*dije sonriendo mientras continuaba saboreando la mantequilla*_

_-Nii-san no es una sujerencia,es una orden! L-I-M-P-I-A! que no eres el único en este cuarto,yo también hago vida en el.*empieza a furcir el ceño,casi nunca lo hace*_

_*Me empieza a entrar un ataque de risa al verle con esa expresión intentando hacerse el duro,entonces como comía a la vez empezaron a salir perdigones disparados hacía todas las direciónes,mientras Yuukio me miraba sonrojado furciendo el ceño._

_Continue riendo por un buen rato más,hasta que una de mis migas de tostada con tanta carcajada salió disparada y aterizo en la cara de Yuukio,eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso*_

_-NIIIIIIIIIIII-SAN ! no te quiero ver comer en el cuarto nunca más,repito NUNCA MÁS!*se va enfadado murmurando*_

_-Ese Yuukio,que imbec..*Murmuro bajito,pero parece que el me a oído puesto que se ha detenido*_

_-Nii-san que has dicho?...*silencio,silencio,silencio*_

_-Naaaaadaaa...*miro hacía el otro lado*_

_-Más te vale,que no se vuelva a repetir*se va caminando más enfadado que la ultima vez*_

_-fIN FLASHBACK-_

Bien,aun sigo indeciso sobre que elegir,de momento tengo claro que quiero mermelada pero...¿Que sabor debería de escojer...?...ughhh esto es tan irritante.

De repente oigo el ruido de la puerta del salon,alguien a entrado,seguro que es Yuukio quiere volver a interrumpir mi ya es una maldita conspiracion,creo que la nasa o alguien me observa...

*Me giro todo decidido y gritó*

-Yuuukioooooo no me pienso ir de aquí por que tu mi hermano menor me lo diga!Dicho lo dicho,voy ha hacer más migas que nunca mientras como*le saco la lengüa y continuo con mi dilema*

-Ehhemmm disculpa chaval,solo soy yo.*me giro rápidamente me doi cuenta es Shima*

-*me empiezo a poner rojo*B..buenos días Shima..esto hahaha~lo de ahora fue un error...

*Shima se sienta a mi lado y me pregunta lo que hago,le cuento mi historia con Yuukio mientras me pongo furiosillo y me empiezan a salir chispitas de fuego azul*

-Ya se! Como gracias a Shima me he desahogado de mis problemas,la tostada que comere hoy sera de fresa,porque shima tiene el pelo rosa y la mermelada de fresa es rosa,osea que shima es igual que una mermelada de fresa!*comienzo a reir mientras voy úntando mi primera tostada feliz del todo*

*Shima sonrie,estoy seguro que Yuukio con un comentario del tipo el muy idiota se habría puesto furioso,realmente cuando estoy con Shima es diferente*

A partir de entonces,cada día a la misma hora desayunaba allí y Shima siempre venía a escuchar mis quejas con Yuukio,Bon y demás...nos estabamos volviendo** cada día más cercanos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acercamientos-cap2**

Era la hora del recreo yo me la pasaba hablando con Shiemi-san dado que la borde de doña cejas grandes no era para nada buena comenzando conversaciónes y Shiemi tampoco esque fuera la mejor en el y cejas bigs necesitavan un pequeño empujon,que claro esta se la daria yo el gran Cúpido de las amistades:Rin Okumura el de aquí a no mucho exorcista.

-Rin quieres provar mi bentou?*saca uno trozo de tortilla dulce y me la ofrece,claro que cedo,Shiemi es tan cute*

*Mastico lentamente,mientras saboreo el dulce sabor de la tortilla,Shiemi esta bástante atenta a mi en estos mismos momentos,quiere ver mi reación a su comida,por supuesto me hago el macho y tardo más de lo debido en masticar*

-Riin no deberías de tardar tanto en masticar,la comida muy másticada no sabe bien del todo...

Estoy seguro que me mete prisa porque esta impaciente por ver que le digo sobre la comida,es tan linda~*glup,comienzo a tragar déspues de tanto másticar,es cierto de algun modo no sabe bien,siento que he absorvido todo el sabor del trozo y ahora me como un trozo de papel,pero igual debo actuar de forma adecuada¡No puedo decepciónar a Shiemi que hizo el bentou pensando en mi!*

-Waaah Shiemi seguro que serás una gran esposa,cocinas la mar de bien,en serio!Dame otro trozo,otro,otro,otro~*insisto tanto que hasta hago que Shiemi se ruborize un poco*

-Te dare otro,pero no mucho,también quiero que Izumo-chan pruebe el bentou de Shiemi*me da un par de trozos más de tortilla dulce y algo de salchichas ahora las engullo con más ansia que antes,he aprendido la leción*

Shiemi se gira déspues de darme el pedazo de salchicha,si,se gira hacía Izumo o cómo yo la yamo Cejas Bigs y le ofrece un trozo de tortilla.

-Eeehm*se pone un poco nerviosa*no hace falta que me des de tu bentou yo ya me compre un bocadillo de fideos...*mira hacía mi que la miro con cara de come y calla*Esta bien,comere un poco,pero esto es un intercambio,no quiero deber nada,así que prueba el bocata que he comprado.*alarga el brazo ofreciendo su bocadillo de fideos*

A Shiemi le sale una gran sonrísa

-Gracias Izumo-chan!es la primera vez que intercambio comida con amigas,y nunca antes probe un bocadillo de fideos,así que...*le da un mordisco con un aire de finura,ya se sabe como es Shiemi*

-Chicas,creo que ire un rato con Shima y los demás,parece que están teniendo una charla sobre revistas gu-*me detengo,noto sus miradas clavadas como estacas en mi pecho*revistas guiris,nos encanta ver sobre ellos,son tan cools

los chicos guiris...hahaha*rio como un idiota,apuesto a que no se han creido nada de lo que he dicho...paro de reir y las observo*

-Ya veo Rin,luego hablamos*Me dice Shiemi con una gran sonrisa..mientras que Cejas Bigs parece demásiado arrogante no despidiendose siquiera,tan solo me mira ahora*

Voy hacía los chicos que no están muy lejos de dónde estaba con las chicas,echo un vistazo a lo que están haciendo antes de decir nada...Ya veo están como siempre con las revistas XXX ...parece ser que mucho monjes,pero estos son unos completos pervertidos que se la menean cada día con revistas de ese tipo...Claro que ... yo también quiero ver...no me malintempreteis,no soy pervertido ni nada de eso es solo que soy un chico sano.

Al notar mi presencia rápidamente Konekomaru escondío las revistas,apuesto a que pensaban que era algo cómo un profesor.

-Vaya eres tu...*Bon coje las revistas que escondía Konekomaru y empieza a mirar...de verdad con la pinta de malote que tiene siempre y el aspecto penoso que me esta mostrando en estos momentos,en los cuales se le caen las babas,le miro con asquillo disimuladamente*

Note que alguien me mira,así que decido mirar hacía Shima,nose porque pense que el era el que me estaría mirando y así fue me miraba con una mirada ver que nuestros ojos se cruzaron,por alguna extraña razón que desconozco se ruborizo y miro para el otro lado dónde estaban las revistas chungas(XX) así que le comenzo a sangrar la nariz...


	3. Chapter 3

cap.3 In fragganti

Después del gran sangrado de Shima en el capítulo anterior ,falto por un par de días a la escuela , yo estaba preocupada por mi amigo, así que decidi ir a visitarlo a la enfermería, por el camino vi una escena que me sorprendió bastante ,Konekomaru estaba vestido de nekogirl y no solo eso llebava una peluca ,pero que demonios!*me molesto un poco al ver la peluca*KONEKOMARU,SIEMPRE SERÁ CALVO!me autoafirmo mientras sigo observando la escena .De repente a Konekomaru se le levanta la falda, pero que ascooo*empiezo a sentirme mal ,me entran unas ganas tremendas de potar*no solo lleva peluca y va travestido si no que además de todo lleva un JODIDO tanga rosa en el que cito textualmente pone:Lick it!...que escena más horrorosa

en serio estos monjes de hoy en día.

-Konekomaru! menea ese trasero*gritá Bon energico ,parece que disfruta viendo semejante escena*de repente mira de lado a lado instinstivamente me escondo...me ha ido de un pelo de recibir una paliza ,supongo.

Bon comienza a desvestirse ,mientras Konekomaru se pone a cuatro patas y empieza a perseguir ratónes imaginarios y decír 'GUUAU GUUAU' me pregunto que sentido tiene decir Guau guau mientras vas vestído de gata...que salaos los monjes. Empiezo a pensar que la escena es graciosa ,hasta que Bon le dice a Konekomaru que le ...chuu..chu...pe..buaahahh es tan asqueroso que me cuesta decír lo que acaban de presenciar mis amados ojos.

Movido por la curiosidad pienso en quedarme ,pero por mi propio bien ,decido irme y no ver el final de esta "cosa" ...

Así que entro a la enfermeria dónde esta Shima durmiendo,me quedo observando en silencio...5 minutos,10 minutos,15,20...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh no aguanto más me aburro de estar mirando a Shima durante tanto tiempoo~

Dado que soy un hombre sano y se que Shima en su cartera tiene revistas XX de todo tipo decído echar un vistazo...ya sabeís para no aburrirme en mi estancía aquí...*pongo cara de pervertido a más no poder*Empiezo a mirar las revistas,para mi sorpresa hay entre tanta foto de tia semidesnuda alguna que otra escondida de chicos en calzoncillos...Aunque las fotos no me agradaban las seguía mirando,me intrigaba cada vez más Shima,seguí mirando hasta que vi..

-Quee coj***! ESTE SOY YO!-Me asombre tanto al ver una foto mia photoshopeada desnudo que grité de manera instintiva sin pensar en que Shima estaba durmiendo.

Si,se desperto al oírme.

-Queeee...pashaa?-decía mientras un gran bostezo salía de su boca y yo me apresuraba a esconder en mi cartera aquellas revistillas y fotos de tias medio en bolas en general (y las escondidas de chicos…y la mía que no lo olvido ¬¬)

Se escucha , un leve sonido.

El sonido de la puerta , alguien va a entrar , de manera veloz me escondo debajo de la cama en la que esta recostado Shima.

-Oh , si ya estás despierto Shima , justo a la hora de nuestra sesión "intensiva"…

-Yu…Yukio-dice Shima extrañado al verle , la voz de antes y la de ahora no són la misma…el de antes era Yukio realmente(?),no se para a darle demasías vueltas , le parece mucho más imporantante el tema de sus sesiones intensivas.

Presto atención al asunto,realmente no se nada sobre esas sesiones insensivas que parece que da Yukio.

No se les oye hablar más que diantres estarán haciendo, impaciente decido echar un vistazo afuera .

¿Quién c*ñ*s me mandaría ha echar ese jodido vistazo?

Una imagen más horrible que la de Bon y Konekomaru haciendo depravaciones aparece ante mi , mi propio hermano cascándosela a Shima delante mío…y sin saber por que más que asco siento un vació dentro de mi…

Me estube un rato hasta que mi hermano acabo de tocarle la "cosita" a ón peró Yukio no se fue,se sento ha hablar con Shima.

Al verlos juntos tan bien y con tanto feeling siento un vacio,un terrible vacio abominable en mi corazón


	4. Chapter 4

**Situaciones**

_Hoy es un día lluvioso,_ en el que me he despertado de madrugada por que me desperté para ir al baño y el molesto ruido de las gotas de lluvia no me dejo volver a dormir.

Hace un par de días de el incidente que vi en la enfermería , no estaba muy bien que digamos…hoy precisamente tuve una pesadillas de Yukio y Shima haciendo …aaaghh! Que diablos ,yo el gran RIN OKUMURA pensando en hombres! Pero que es esto. Recién me percate que en los últimos días ,minutos ,horas ,segundos lo único que había echo era pensar en esos dos tortolitos dándose de todo en la enfermería…

Ya me estoy rallando! Voy a ir a espiar a las chicas haber si se me pasa esta ola de pensamientos un tanto "mariquitas".

Voy en calzoncillos, con una camisa de tirantes y unos pelos de recién despierto que me delatan.

Aun así quiero ver a Shim..SHIEMI,SHIEMI! Quise decir Shiemi desde el principio!Voy hacía allí ,pasando por los pasillos veo una luz azul ,que me recuerda a mis llamas me detengo ha echar un vistazo y..NO DIOS MÍO!

Otra maldita vez SHIMA CON YUKIO haciendo bestialidades de ese tipo..co..co..con un chico…

De Yukio aun me lo esperaba desde la infancia parece un mariquita ,pero de Shima…¬¬

Noto un calor insoportable mientras observo a esos dos…de no ser porque ya de por si voy bastante desnudillo habría comenzado a quitarme la ropa…pero no estaba en plan de ir en bolas por el pasillo…ha saber quien puede pasar por allí. Empiezo a sudar la gota gorda ,no se detiene este calor que siento dentro. Se me levanta un poco..el pelo..se pone de punta siento una presencia.

De repente . . .alguien pone su mano en mi espalda me pongo en guardía, aunque no llevo mi espada.

-Riin~..-Dice Shiemi algo adormilada mientras va con su cojín.-Shiemi tenía ganas de ir al baño pero ...me dio miedo todo tan oscuro,así que en cuanto vi azul pense-RIN3 y decídi salir en tu búsqueda para que me acompañases...si te parece bien claaro-dice mientras sonríe,claro como siempre,al fin y al cabo ella es mi Shiemi.

Vamos juntos al baño, ella se me agarra del brazo, apretando sus pechos respingones en mi fuerte brazo ¬¬ para los mal pensados NO tengo el brazo así de tocarme ni mucho menos ,eh que soy muy decente yo.

Llegamos al pequeño baño, el cual parece más bien una pocilga, ella entra y la espero fuera como el caballero que soy.

Tarda, tarda, tarda, tarda demasiado me impaciento. Por algún motivo el aburrimiento hace que me mire mi cosita más masculina y la comience a comparar con la de Yukio y Shima..

Es más grande o más pequeña que la de esos dos? … me quedo meditando mientras continuo esperando a la bella de Shiemi. Lamentablemente me canso de esperar y empiezo ha hablarle en código morse (picando en la puerta) y nada no hay respuesta… decido abrir la puerta.

Allí está parada, sentada en la tapa con las bragas bajadas, si , se ha quedado completamente dormida mientras hacía pipi …-u

Encima con las bragas bajadas… que chica…

Decido llevarla a cuesta encima de mi, pero un momento…

La voy a cargar mientras ella no lleva bragitas? La idea me horroriza así que voy hacía el cuarto de las chicas a yamar a cejas bigs. Ella la llevara de vuelta al dormitorio.

Una vez en el dormitorio intento despertarla de varias maneras,esta cegas bigs una vez se duerme cuesta horrores ponerme encima suyo a bailar.

Le piso sin querer una de sus "planidades" lo cual la hace despertar instintivamente.

-Qu-quu—quien a tocado mis pechos!-dice enfadada y ruborizada y comienza a mirar por los alrededores a ver si ve al culpable-eeeh R-Rin?No me toques asqueroso!-Me empuja y caemos en una postura comprometedora,justamente hay entra Yukio avisándonos que es la hora de que nos pongamos todos en comenzar una nueva misión.

Nos ve y se le empañan las gafas…Shima **también me ha visto así…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cita**

_Shima nos vio a mi y ha cejas bigs en una pose embarazosa, al vernos se fue corriendo, yo note que algo se rompía en mi interior, si , probablemente fue mi corazón._

Al verlo tuve una sensación extraña, mis ojos se humedecían quería llorar, pero, no lo hice que soy un machote! Así que tome la decisión de seguirle y aclararle todo.

Fui corriendo dejando a cejas bigs tirada en el suelo con cara sonrojada y a mi hermano ahí parado completamente flipando( o al menos eso pensé, porque tenía las gafas empañadas y no pude ver bien su expresión)

Corrí muy rápido, empece a jadear, nervioso no sabía que le diría exactamente pero no quería dejar el asunto sin tratar previamente.

Mientras corría vi una silueta en la oscuridad sentada , di media vuelta, pensé que tal vez podría ser el…Y así fue era el…era mi Shima

Si, mi Shima no me volveré a avergonzar de pensar en el como mío.

Es mío es mi amigo. O tal vez incluso algo más.

Cogí aire y decididamente fui a aclararlo todo o tal vez nada. La cuestión para mi era hablar con el testicular cualquier palabra que… arreglase la grieta de mi corazón …

-Shiimaa!-Le dije gritando totalmente sonrojado ,al notar que estaba sonrojado me sonroje más (era un circulo de vergüenza), y parece que el lo noto de alguna forma y sonrío.

-Hola Rin- Dijo Shima mientras se levantaba y me miraba fijamente , mi corazón dio un vuelco esa mirada…Hizo en mi estragos.

-Oye Shima lo que has visto hace poco…No es realmente lo que crees que es.

Yo y cejas bigs somos solo amigos, nada más ni ahora ni nunca seremos nada más que eso.

Así que por favor no te hagas una idea equivocada … yo amo a otra persona..- Lo dije mientras miraba a los lados, no quería ni por casualidad cruzarme con su mirada, eso haría que mi corazón diese otro vuelco y me pusiese tan terriblemente feliz que tal vez… le besaría, le abrazaría o haría cualquier otra locur…un momento desde cuando veo a Shima de esta forma… yo no amaba a Shiemi?

-Rin , no hace falta que aclares nada, no te preocupes …me da igual lo que hagas con las tias, se que tienes mucho éxito y si quieres darte una alegría con alguna de ESAS allá tu, no te diré nada. No te preocupes-Dijo con una sonrisa amable que no me gusto para nada.

-Yo…yo quiero.. compensarte de alguna forma…así que porque no vamos ha alguna parte…o simplemente nos vamos al dormitor…

Digo al dominatorioo hahahah-Sabía que esa palabra no existía -.- pero me rehusaba ha que pensase que quería hacer esas cochinadas con el… de alguna manera o otra no me considero gay, por lo menos por el momento…lo que siento por Shima es especial…

-Si quieres salir conmigo …No hace falta… no has de compensar nada, no has hecho nada malo tonti-me guiño el ojo , aveces pienso que me tira los tejos… ojala sea así y no ilusiones que me hago…

-Yo no es por compensarte , simplemente es una excusa, desde el día de las tostadas hemos sido unos amigos mucho más amigos. Osea creo que somos algo más incluso pero ahora nos comenzamos a distanciar y no quiero que pase eso así que por favor Shima sal conmigo ha una cita-MIERDA,MIERDA,MIERDA! He dicho cita! Shima pensara que soy tan gay como Bon y Konekomaru …espera un momento ¬¬ el también es gay no?... lo que le hace a mi hermano no es normal… aunque alomejor le obliga…(joder como me gusta pensar)

-Si, tengamos una cita Rin-Me dio un beso travieso en la mejilla y se fue, ya quedaremos por el Messenger me susurro al oído.

Veía como se iba distanciando …hacía su dormitorio posiblemente.

Le miraba el culo más que nada…MIERDA me estoy volviendo un jodido salido.

Caí al suelo estaba realmente feliz iba a quedar con Shima en una cita…

Me diriji a mi dormitorio olvidando a Shiemi en el wc con las bragas bajadas… tal vez la violaban si no iba a rescojerla…anda ya no creo que nadie la viole si aquí son todos más gays jaja …

No me tendría que reír si creo que el más gay estoy comenzando a ser yo.

Por la noche no podía dormir y mi hermano no venía al dormitorio a dormir ,estoy seguro que paso la noche con alguno chico ¬¬

Como dije recientemente no PUEDO DORMIR

Así que solo ,SOLO por curiosidad miro haber si mi hermanito tiene algún manga yaoi… Miro y…

JODER mi hermano! Si tiene aquí yaois de todo tipo el cochinote! Entre ellos tenía el manga de sekaiichi hatsukoi,junjou romantica y kuroshitsuji que no era muy yaoi pero algo había hay

Me empeze a leer uno tras otro así hasta que se me hizo de mañana …

No dormi nada y mi hermano no dio señales de vida.

Mire el despertador, tenía que quedar aun con Shima-kun! Me fui a conectar al Messenger …demasiado tarde! El vino a buscarme pico a la puerta de mi habitación y me vio en pijama y con la cosita grande…la vergüenza que pase...

-Holaa Rin! Estás listo para nuestra cita al parque de atracciones !

Le mire con cara de es que no me ves que voy medio en pelotas! Cerré la puerta de golpe y le grite que ahora cuando estuviese listo saldría, me puse mi mejor modelito el uniforme de la escuela y me deje la cola demoniaca fuera que según yo quedaba fashion .

Al volver ha abrir la puerta Shima me dio un ramo de rosas me quede sorprendido, pero ha que velocidad a comprado este las flores pensé.

Las acepte y las deje en un florero que el también me proporciono.

Quedaban realmente preciosas, así después de esto dio comienzo nuestra cita.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cita segunda parte **_cap 6_

_Paso de contaros el transcurso hasta el parque de atracciones , directamente os contare mi experiencia actual en el._

Al parecer Shima hizo una lista de cosas que quería hacer conmigo, la cual no me dejo ver…

Sinceramente creo que escribió alguna marranada…O al menos eso parecía que yo esperaba.

-Rin! Mira la noria!-Me sujeta del brazo de forma parecida a la que hacen las chicas ,pero no me va ha excitar lo más mínimo .No tiene pechos solo noto una superficie plana, me da escalofríos la sensación.-Luego nos montamos-me dice mientras me lleva a algún lugar arrastrándome como si fuera un niño pequeño que se rehúsa a ir a alguna parte, me dejo llevar que si no …Os aseguro que soy más fuerte que este monje estúpido.

-Oye Shima! Montémonos en las tacitas!-Digo con un brillo inminente y parpadeante en mi mirada , creo que en estos momentos parezco un crío pequeño pidiéndole a su madre permiso para subir.

-Claro porque no!-Me dice con una sonrisa picarona y me coge de la mano… Puedo notarlo tiene una mano gigante en comparación a la mía, claro.

Nos acercamos al puesto y nos subimos, me mareo un tanto , Shima se limita a reírse de mi ruidosamente lo cual me hace pasar cierta vergüenza pero como estoy mareado me preocupo más por el mareo.

Al bajar Shima ve que casi me caigo así que ni corto ni perezoso decide sujetarme al ver que casi no puedo andar…

-Te cojeré como una princesa Rin!-Al oírlo me quedo embobado pensando en una de esas tantas películas Disney, comienzo a babear, tanto que sin querer ensucio mi uniforme.

Reaccionó a lo que me ha dicho cuando me tiene en brazos ,se siente tan bien…Ojala fuese una chica pensé me debería de hacer una vaginoplastia tal vez…

-Ehhh! Shima suéltame! Estúpido! Nadie te ha pedido que me cojas de forma tan vergonzosa!-Digo lo contrario a lo que pienso…

No quiero que nadie piense que me van los hombres y mucho menos Shima…Aunque el es gay pero no quiero que me vea como a uno de los suyos aunque a la vez si que quiero que me vea como uno de los suyos…aaaaaaaai! Que lío!

No se que es lo que quiero!

-Rin, perdón por cojerte de repente …-Me suelta en un banco con carita de pena. Si consigue dármela.-Yo es que no se que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo…Me siento mucho más hombre que de costumbre-Comienza a juguetear con el pelo…Eh! Espera un momento se siente más hombre! Osea que si fueramos una pareja de chico por chico el sería el seme y yo el uke!

_(Aclaracion:Seme en el yaoi es el que da por detrás (el que la mete vamos) uke es el que recibe,dicho esto continuemos.)_

Pero de que va este! Esta acaso pensando en petarme el ano!

-Shima, lo siento no estoy dispuesto a ser el uke…-MIERDA QUE COJÓNES HE DICHO AHORA! Cada vez que hablo la cagó. Evito mirarle al pensar en la cosa tan vergonzosa que he dicho.

-Ukee? Que es eso?-Dice extrañado ,menos mal al parecer es un gay que no ve yaoi. Un momento! No ve yaoi …IMPERDONABLE! Menudo gay de pacotilla que esta echo…

-Nada! No preguntes ni nada! Es solo un personaje de anime-Le contesto con cara de mentirosillo pero el se lo cree todo. A veces pienso que es un poco cortito.

-Oye Rin ya estás mejor, no?-Dice con cara de pasota total…Parece ser que se ha enojado un poco. Al menos eso creo yo.

-Si! Ya estoy mejor! Venga dónde te quieres montar? Ahora decides tu!-Digo con un entusiasmo bastante bien disimulado.

-Pues en …la mansión embrujada!

-Ehmm Shima… ese tipo de cosas me dan miedo no se si lo sabes ¬ ¬-Digo con cara de serás…

-Eso es lo bueno Rin! Pasar miedo es de lo más emocionante no crees! –Dice con una sonrisa traviesa mientras me vuelve a guiñar un ojo ,me cago en esa costumbre de guiñar el ojo, cada vez que lo hace me entran ganas de buscar por google una maldición para que NUNCA MÁS pueda volver a guiñar el puto ojo.

-Si tienes razón, si tengo miedo solo tengo que agarrarme fuertemente de ti, no es así?

-Vaya Rin! Parece que lo has captado el más macho de nosotros dos aquí presentes soy yo-MALDITO! Estoy seguro quiere ser el Seme! No le dejaré, jamás!

-Bueno vamos-Le cojo el brazo a lo que parece que el se sonroja no se lo esperaba, la verdad yo tampoco fue una especie de auto-reflejo o algo por el estilo ,ya me comprendéis.

Al llegar nos encontramos frente lo que parece ser una pocilga de mansión encantada al menos el aspecto externo da puta pena, más que una mansión encantada parece ser el refugio de un vagabundo, si se da un aire, afirmo para mi mismo.

Observando las ventanas veo lo que parece ser una especie de Freddy Krüeger. Me da mal rollo, muy mal rollo, esta claro, NO MOLA.

Shima da el primer paso hacía la mansión ensuciada (así he decidido llamarla de ahora en adelante.)

Atravesamos la puerta, no se ve absolutamente nada esta todo a oscuras , de repente se enciende una lámpara que comienza a parpadear al unísono con nuestras pisadas lo cual me hace estremecerme. Y me amarro fuertemente a Shima el cual parece que lo disfruta , acaso el no tiene miedo y me a traído aquí a sabiendas de que soy un cagao'?

Al parecer estamos en lo que sería el comedor de la mansión ensuciada al acercarnos a la mesa la luz deja de parpadear para quedarse de forma estable encendida.

Miramos a los alrededores no hay nadie. Estarán de huelga o algo los actores?

Decido sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa para hacerme el macho frente a Shima el cual se queda sorprendido no esperaba que me sentase.

Al rato de estar sentado de repente se rompe la silla y caigo.

-MIIIIII CULOOOOOOOOO, MI COLAAAAA TRASERAAAAAAAA!-gritó enfurecido-ME CAGO EN QUIEN A INVENTADO ESTA SILLA!-comienzan a brotar unas diminutas lágrimas de mis ojos mientras comienzo a atizar a la mesa con una de las sillas-Shima me detiene me agarra del brazo y me dice entre susurros que dan más miedo que la mansión en si 'Tranquilo yo te protegeré Rin' Me da la mano y nos dirijimos a un pasillo recto que viene a continuación del salón el cual está bastante sucio y polvoriento , en las paredes se pueden apreciar un montón de cuadro más feos que Konekomaru en sí. Me suelto de la mano de Shima y decido ir para adelante .Al cabo de un rato quiero romper el silenció que al parecer se a creado. Así que comienzo ha hablar sobre el capítulo que dierón ayer de los Simpson , Shima no dice nada, así que pensé … tal vez no ha visto el capítulo…Así que decido dejar el asunto y me pongo a mirar más los cuadros cuando de repente unos ojos desconocidos se cruzan con los míos eso me hace tener miedo por lo cual voy corriendo hacía Shima el cual se suponía que estaba más atrás al cabo de unos segundos de correr me doy cuenta que no hay nadie. Solo veo oscuridad a mi derecha y a mi izquierda … Tal vez se ha ido la luz…Ya no puedo ver ni los cuadros ni nada.

Decído gritar.

-Shimaaaaaaaaaaaa,SHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,SHIMAAAAAAAAAA!-Me canso rápidamente pues gritar después justamente de haber acabado de correr no es que sea súper placentero me entendéis , verdad?

Se me ocurre una idea… Puedo usar mis llamas para ver por estos oscuros parajes no es cierto?

Decido hacerlo sin pensarme dos veces, faltaría menos!

Lo hago las enciendo miro a mis lados nadie. Vuelvo a mirar.

-La hostia puta! Que haces aquí con esa cara Shima?-Me quedo observándolo un rato intentando averiguar que le pasa-Decido cargarle a lo princesa como el hace rato ha hecho conmigo, no os creáis que es porque me gusta es simplemente porque no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. **Absolutamente a nadie.**


	7. Chapter 7

leeCita tercera parte

Shima comenzó a tambalearse en mis brazos me golpeo en la cara y me dio un codazo en el pecho, el cual si me permiten decirlo dolía bastante.

Me agarro de manera furtiva y me llevo a un cuarto polvoriento con unas cuantas velas que hacían contraste.

-A dónde me llevas Shima?-pregunte con cara de preocupación mientras le pasaba una mano por el cuello.

-Calla y observa-Me dijo de manera fría y sin guiñar su ojo eso era de lo más raro en él.

Decidí callarme y seguirle la corriente.

-Échate en la cama. -Dijo con un tono que no me gusto nada, ya le deje antes, más que claro. Que el uke NO sería yo.

-No, porque no te tumbas tu?-Dije con un tono de infinito despreció al cual el no dijo nada.

De repente mientras miraba las sucias paredes, el me agarro de los brazos y me lanzo a la cama.

-Bajate el pantalón-Al ver que no tenía intención de hacerlo no se preocupo para nada, comenzó a bajarme el mismo el pantalón. Comencé a dudar de que el sujeto con el que estaba fuese Shima.

El nunca me forzaría ha hacer una cosa así de obsecena . Me diría –'Hagámoslo juntos Rin' y me guiñaría el ojo, estoy totalmente seguro.

-Te dolerá mucho, pero no pasa nada, a mi no me duele.-Al escuchar esto al instante pensé que me iban a desflorar por detrás … tenía miedo de no poder sentarme normalmente después de esto y de que la gente piense que soy mariquita.

-Detenté-Dije sollozando, escondiéndome-Yo solo quiero hacerlo con Shima, tu no eres el verdadero Shima, estoy seguro- Paró , ya no hacía fuerza con los brazos.

-Oye… sabes quién soy en realidad?-pregunto curioso.

-No, pero supongo que eres un grandísimo hijo de …-Dije mientras hacía fuerza con el culo, para que mi recto estuviese lo más duro posible, así sería una fortaleza impenetrable .

-Lo siento, Shima está al final de la mansión- Se despidió y no me dio tiempo de saber quien era.

Cogí una antorcha del pasillo, he intente seguir sus pasos- Era imposible se fue de una manera realmente veloz –Decidí rendirme y comencé a caminar en busca de la salida, parece ser que olvide que estaba en una mansión de "terror".

En el suelo vi algo que parecía ser una mata de pelos, la cogí con la mano y le acerque la antorcha; Pelo rosa, así que realmente ese no era Shima.

De repente note algo en mi cuello algo puntiagudo, era el hijo de .. de Freddy Krüeger.

Eche a correr como una liebre.

Sin mirar atrás y sin mirar adelante.

Encontré lo que parecía ser una salida , me dispuse a salir pero .. un momento y Shima?

Mire de lado a lado no había nadie, ya le buscare una vez fuera decidí. Abrí la puerta y conseguí llegar al exterior.

Me dirigí a presentar una queja sobre la mansión esa ,atolondrado y molesto… pero que clase de mansión del miedo solo tiene un PUTO personaje que asusta! Encima casi me petan el jodido culo.

Mierda no quedaban hojas para presentar más quejas… eso quiere decir que mucha gente ha presentado quejas, oseaa asentí con la cabeza satisfecho, van a cerrar este bodrio.

Al disponerme a irme me encuentro con Shima delante mio.

-Lo siento, no se que paso, pero , aparecí aquí fuera tumbado en uno de los bancos de los alrededores- dijo mientras sudaba la gota gorda, creo que pensó que había metido la pata.

Le abrace, estaba inmensamente feliz de volver a verlo. Comenzaron a brotar unas preciosas joyas cristalinas de mis azulados ojos.

-No vuelvas a dejarme más tonto-Dije mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo-Eres…importante para mí ,así que no me dejes.

-Rin…-Sonríe y me devuelve el abrazo más fuerte , de repente me suelta y hace que le suelte yo también de manera instintiva.- Estate quieto- dice ,mientras vuelve a guiñar su ojo, sinceramente me molesta ese gesto suyo pero en estos momentos…Era lo que más deseaba ver del mundo.

-Oye Shima sabes que me ha atacado Fre..-Me da un beso. Hijo de.. pienso rápidamente… MI PRIMER BESÓ SE LO ACABA DE LLEVAR UN TIO! Sin embargo no le aparto de mi, ni tan solos digo nada. Le dejo que siga.

-Te amo Rin-me toca el culo-quiero conocer todos los aspectos de ti, tanto buenos como malos.-Me sonrojo

-Pero..pero que dices idiota!-Le agarro la mano que tiene puesta en mi bien formado trasero y la aparto. Pero el la vuelve a poner.

- Dejame hacerte un hombre Rin- A QUE COJONES SE REFIERE CON LO DE HACERME UN HOMBRE! ESQUE ESTÁMOS LOCOS.!

-Si.-Digo sin pensar…acabo de volver a cagarla, al menos eso creo.-Me chupa el cuello mientras me dice que soy un muchacho muy travieso… lo cual me da un tanto de mal rollo y se me pone la piel de gallina.

El ve mi reacción no obstante al verla parece que

Se ha puesto un poco ardiente el chaval, me la está metiendo hasta la campanilla… se siente bien ,de repente la cosita traviesa decide salir a flote.

Shima comienza a pegárseme cada vez más.Y YO NO QUIERO QUE NOTE MI COSITA DURA.

Le separo de mi y le digo que tengo "deberes que hacer" una excusa un tanto idiota dado que el va a mi clase y sabe perfectamente que nunca nos ponen deberes,porque les da pereza corregirlos.

Me voy corriendo, me da miedo que alguien me vea. Dado, que tengo la impresión que mientras voy corriendo voy perdiendo chorros y chorros de aceite. O que se me ve la pluma.

-Shima mañana nos vemos!-grito en la distancia.-Me giro para echar un vistazo a su reacción.

Si me guiña otra vez el ojo ese …Un día de estos, tened por seguro que le doy un puñetazo en ese ojo que SIEMPRE es el ojo DERECHO.

-Adiós Rin mañana continuamos esta practica tan caliente!-HIJO DE PUTA! Como me grita esas cosas tan vergonzosas! Lo podría oír cualquiera de nuestra escuela…

Al llegar a casa, tal vez por necesidad o por el calentón que me ha dejado Shima comienzo a tocarme la flauta(flauta=pene).

Y mientras lo hago…pienso en Shima, antes pensaba en chicas como Shiemi… ahora en SHIMA -.-

Me duele de tan fuerte que me estoy dando, pero lo necesito, quiero descargar todo mi fluido eyaculado. Al acabar miro como he dejado la mesita de noche de mi cuarto y el de Yukio y veo que ha quedado prendida de mi substáncia más masculina. A limpiar se ha dicho.


	8. Chapter 8

_Era una día cálido y soleado, el ruidoso ruido del despertador me levantaba una mañana más._

Alertándome de que era la hora de la escuela, como demonios iba a asistir a la escuela… con la vergüenza que llevaba encima en estos momentos. Ayer mi primer beso fue cedido a Shima, un CHICO que encima es compañero de clase.

Me vestí y me peine sin demasiado esmero , eran claras y obvias las pocas ganas que tenía de reencontrarme con el después de aquello.

Y más peor aun lo que hice en mi casa a solas pensando en el.

Al recordarlo me sonroje al instante. Me golpee la cara mientras pensaba: NO RIN NO!

No pienses en ello. Así me dirigí a mi clase con unos aires de pasota total que parecía que pasaba de todo de verdad.

Me tope con Konekomaru y Bon que al parecer estaban hablando de algún cotilleo.

-Holaa chicoos! –Dije con mi mejor sonrisa-

-Heeeeeeeeeei…-Dijeron con un tono como diciendo ; Aquí sobras.

-Que os pasa?-Les mire con cara de asquito, pero sin pasarme no quería ser cruel. Encima cada vez que les veía me recordaba de la patética escena de Konekomaru de nekomimi o de lo que diablos fuera.

-Nada… bueno, es que se ve que Shima va a mojar y no nos dice con quien, nosotros al decirnos que iba a mojar inmediatamente pensemos, con Yukio y le preguntemos y dijo que no. Y no solo eso, el otro día se fue a una cita con su pibe .-Dijo Konekomaru con cara de asquito

-Quee fuerteee-Dije haciéndome el sorprendido, esta claro que el pibe con el que iba a mojar era yo, y no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a esas dos marujas.-Y vosotros sabeis que es lo que tiene con mi hermano?-Aprovechare la ocasión para enterarme de que es lo que hay entre ellos dos.

-Pues se ve que era un rollito pasajero para substituir a…-le tapo la boca Bon a Konekomaru, lo cual me pareció más que sospechoso.

-Nadie, nadie-Dijo Bon insistentemente, estaba claro aquí había gato encerrado, y a mi esos dos mariquillas no me iban a tomar el pelo.

Sonó el timbre, era la hora de ir al aula, allí vería a Shima era extraño, tenía ganas de verle pero a la vez no tenía ganas. . .

Tal vez la razón es que ayer pensando en Shima me toque la cosita que me hace hombre…

Y no solo una vez . . . que me hice hasta una duchaja.

Entre a clase, perfecto aun no había llegado el profesor. . . o sea que ahora hablaría con Shima por cojones ,no?

Lo sabía, al verme el que estaba encima de una mesa se bajo elegantemente y se dirigió hacía mi y no me dijo nada, sonrío.

Mi corazón estaba desbordado, quiero decir no podía detener ese incontrolable latido y mi cara y mis orejas se estaban calentando cada vez más.

El lo noto y burlonamente se me acerco , yo estaba como petrificado, era incapaz de hacer o decir algo.

-Rin yo . . .-me dijo mirando hacía el suelo con una sonrisilla que me estaba volviendo loco, y es que encima estaba un tanto sonrojado, era la primera vez que le veía así.-yo… -no acabo la frase.-

Me beso, si me beso, le bese, si le bese, se me empino, es broma, no lo hizo.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, simplemente me dispuse a disfrutar de la experiencia de Shima a la hora de dar besos en los morros, me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Estábamos en una pose extraña, sus piernas estaban entrecruzadas con las mías, nuestras cositas . . . se estaban rozando, se sentía todo tan húmedo , allí abajo quiero decir.

Sin embargo algo tubo que destrozar mi momento de gozo, si el profesor Yukio es decir mi hermano nos detuvo.

HIJO DE PUTA, pensé en el acto, acaso yo le he estropeado sus folleadas con mi Shima? Estaba furioso perdido.

-Alumnos comenzamos la clase, por cierto no vuelvan ha hacer obscenidades delante de otros compañeros y menos si es chico por chico. Van a dañar la imagen del instituto-Dijo Yukio, menudo hijo de puta que estaba echo y lo siento por decirlo porque su madre y la mía por desgracia es la misma que si no ya le habría partido la cara por meneársela a mi novio.

-De acuerdo profesor-Dijimos yo y Shima al unisonó. Me senté en mi sitio haciendo que no había pasado nada, obviamente SI había pasado algo. Mi hermano se estaba haciendo el machote delante de toda la clase cuando el es también … ya sabéis .

-Oye Rin.. –Dijo cejas bigs mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi asiento , instintivamente le mire las peras pero… menuda decepción no tiene nada ahí. Si, se que soy gay y todo eso pero sigo siendo un tio.

-Que quieres cejas pobladas-dije sin prestarle demasiada intención, pues estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

-Yo… verás… me preguntaba si Rin y yo…podríamos en el baño. . . ya sabes…-Me sacó un fajo de billetes, que cojones quería decir, sinceramente no la entendía para nada.

Igualmente acepte el dinero , pues le quería comprar a Shima algún regalito.

-Veo que has aceptado! Pues a las 19h en el baño de las chicas-Dijo demasiado alegre, a saber que quería esa pequeñaja.

De repente no se que paso pero se me acerco también Bon.

-RIN SI LO HACÉS CON IZUMO, CONMIGO TAMBIÉN ,NO? QUE SOMOS COLEGAS.-Dijo furioso, se puede saber que había quedado en hacer con Izumo, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo .Igual pasaba del tema, estaba mejor pensando en Shima y en como vengarme de ese idiota de Yukio.

-Bueno vale hare contigo también lo que sea-Afirme cansado de tener que pensar demasiado, así que me dispuse a continuar pensando en lo mío.-Por cierto Bon la hora se la preguntas a Izumo.

-Vale, gracias tio eres el macho más grande y espero que tu . . . también sea la más grande.- Emmm me lo parece a mi o acaba de hablar de mi p*ll*? . Bah que más me da a mi lo que diga el mariquilla este.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS.

Llegue al baño de las chicas donde había quedado con Bon y Cejas gordas.

Entre de golpe, por lo tanto antes de entrar que quede claro que no vi lo que se estaba cociendo allí dentro.

La cejas gordas estaba totalmente desnuda y lo peor no es eso, si no que encima no se había dignado a depilarse esa jungla frondosa.

También cabe destacar que estaba atada con los ojos vendados y al lado estaba Bon también desnudo y con la picha al aire. Lo siento Bon lo primero que pensé al verte así fue que pixa más fea. Así de claro.

-Que coños está pasando aquí?-Dije sin más, como dije antes no estoy muy pensativo y no hay ganas de crear una gran oración.

-Joder ya era hora que vinieses Rin, es que yo con mujeres, vale que también se disfruta pero me mola variar o sea no ser solo o seme o uke.-Dijo Bon como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Emm Bon no se que te habrán contado pero es que a mi ya me gusta Shima-Estaba flipando por dentro, en serio Bon cree que yo me voy a rebajar a meterle algo por el trasero? PORQUE LO TIENE CLARO.

-Rin?RIN?RIIN? Y BON?-dijo la cejona confusa, parece ser que la muy idiota a sido penetrada por Bon y pensaba que Bon era yo o algo raro.

-Oíd que yo no vengo este cuerpo serrano por dinero. Si queréis probarme es fácil, haced que me enamore de vosotros. Y os daré mi jugo.

Aunque todo esto citado anteriormente es imposible, yo y mi cuerpo y mi pequeño somos solo de Shima, así que os quedáis con las ganas.

Aunque si fueseis Shiemi tal vez me lo pensaba.-Dije alto y claro, que el asunto tenía que quedar claro desde ya.-Hostia y por cierto-Le tiro el dinero a la vagina peluda con cejas también peludas –Toma no quiero tu sucio dinero, pensar que me prostituyo yo por favor.

-YUKIO NOS DIJO QUE SI TE PAGABAMOS LO HARÍAS-Dijo Izumo en tono feroz.-HIJO DE PUTA EL GAFAS ESTE, MAÑANA SE LAS PARTO Y A TI TE VOY A PARTIR EL CUELLO VIOLADOR DE MIERDA-le dijo a Bon el cual se quedo bastante anonadado parece ser.

**-Me voy os dejo ahí con vuestras penurias y calamidades**.-Ese hijo de puta de Yukio se las va a ver conmigo. A mi no me torea ni dios!


	9. Chapter 9

La temperatura comenzó a calentarse rápidamente fue tan rápido todo ,más rápido que una estrella fugaz cayendo del cielo.

Comenzaron a escucharse extraños sonidos de mi boca.*jadeo*jadeo*jadeo*jadeo*

-Te estás poniendo a tono, eh Rin?-Dijo mientras me guiñaba su ojo derecho, lo cual hizo que mi temperatura subiera rápidamente, aquel gesto que era tan molesto para mí, ahora se ha vuelto una autentica delicia.

-Shi-chan hagámoslo , tengo ganas.-Estaba totalmente decidido a perder mi virginidad con Shima…

-Por cierto tengo una pregunta que me corroe por dentro Shima, los chicos perdemos la virginidad al meterla o cuando nos la meten?-Pregunte inocentemente mientras notaba la calentura de mi cuerpo al preguntar semejantes guarradas.

-Pues no se . . . yo únicamente he penetrado, a mi nadie me ha metido nada nunca, se podría decir que soy seme por naturaleza-Dijo satisfecho, estaba queriéndome decir que me la iba a meter el a mi y que yo no metería nada.

-Rin mírame- dijo en tono muy femenino, tan femenino que me sentí de lo más extraño.

Comenzó a desnudarse de forma "sensual" ,

Realmente para mi de sensual no tenía nada, era más bien . . . penosillo, pero el pobre se estaba esforzando.

-Esee culooo!-dije fingiendo animo, estaba deseando que se quitase ya los putos calzoncillos.

Aquello que tapaba lo que más deseaba. . . un tapa rabos del siglo XXI.

Al fin, se los quito.

-Shima.. no…no es rosa?-Dije sorprendido al ver que sus pelillos de ahí no eran de color rosa, si no de color negro.-O sea que no eres pelirosa natural!-me tapo la boca rápidamente

-Shh es un secreto Rin. Desnúdate hagámoslo.-Dijo en tono de macho ibérico mientras, lamento daros el detalle porque es un tanto desagradable , así que imaginaros lo asqueroso que es vivirlo.

Se le cayo la babilla caliente en mi torso desnudo, notaba por su saliva que estaba muy, muy cachondo, lo cual me puso un tanto más a tono.

-Te quiero. La quiero.-Dije mientras estaba abrazado a Shima, restregándome lentamente para ponerle más sediento de mi dulce leche merengada. Comencé a llegar a mi limite y es que estaba toh palote! Notaba una presión en la punta de mi prepucio. Shima de repente sin un previo aviso me la agarro y como quien pisa un cartón de zumo que esta en el suelo, salió un motón de líquido de forma desbocada.

-Joder Rin me has puesto perdido de semen-pense que se habría enfadado entonces-. . . que rico Rin, me lo voy a comer todo, todito.-Me sentí aliviado aunque por dentro pensé pero que asco!

Observaba como iba lamiendo los restos de semen que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, me recordó un tanto a un perro.

-Shimaa deja de limpiar, quiero continuar-dije un tanto avergonzado.

Se levanto de golpe al oír mis palabras llenas de lujuria. Fue un momento efímero, rápidamente Shima se abalanzo sobre mi y con una precisión que realmente desconozco introdujo su pan en mi caliente horno.

Ughh, realmente era doloroso no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mujer al ser penetrado de esa forma. Pero extrañamente no se sentía mal, era doloroso pero glorioso.

Su movimiento de caderas no cesaba, era un toma ,dale , toma ,dale constante. En mi cara se podía observar un entrecejo fruncido y la cara roja como un tomate y una lagrimilla y las babas cayendo.

-Shiima, duele pero…pero…pero…AHHHHHHH!-intentaba decir lo que estaba gozando-ME GUSTA TU PLÁTANO SHIMA!-grite eufórico

-Rin, siempre supe que tu eres perfecto para ser el Uke-dijo mientras seguía arremetiendo contra mi sensible trasero.

Me sentí un tanto ofendido, aunque lo estaba gozando como un psicópata me gire (estábamos haciendo lo conocido como el perrito en la cama de mi hermano) y con mis brazos rodee su cuello ,Shima el cual me iba dando por detrás mientras tenía que aguantar mi peso, al parecer era una tarea difícil ,pero que se chinche por ser el seme.

De repente no podía aguantar más mi peso y caímos en seco al suelo la verdad me dolio un montón y no por el golpe contra el suelo, por que caí encima de Shima .Al caer , el tenía su cosita dentro de mi y claro como caímos la cosa empujo muy , muy fuerte.

-Diooos Shima, duele!-Dije enfadado mientras me levantaba y sacaba su cosa de dentro de mi.

Me quede mirándolo unos instantes no se movía, seguramente se dio un golpe muy fuerte y se desmayo.

-Mierda Shima! Me dejas con las ganas de más!-De repente algo se ilumino en mi mente, si quería podía seguir haciéndolo, no es así? Total Shima estaba desmayado y no se daría cuenta de nada.

-Pero en que cojones estoy pensando, eso sería como hacer necrofilia pero con una gran diferencia, no esta muerto esta inconsciente!-De repente escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacía el dormitorio era bastante obvio que se trataba de mi hermano.

Mierda, tenía que esconderme rápidamente en algún lugar que fuese chungo que me encontrase.

Dicho y echo me escondí en el armario pero OH SHIT! Me deje a Shima fuera. Así que volví a por el y en vez que en el armario acabemos los dos debajo de la cama de mi hermano.

Tenía una visión bastante reducida de lo que pasaba fuera de debajo de aquella cama, solamente veía los pies de mi hermano.

De repente se sentó en nuestro escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco dios sabe que.

En cuestión de segundos comenzó una lluvia incesable de clínex.

Parecía que estuviese nevando o algo raro, seguramente se la estaba meneado, pero que asco y yo aquí debajo mirando. (Al menos no le veía su pixa fea.)

Para que coños pienso! Pensé para mi justamente después de pensar eso el tio se tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a cascársela y yo mirando al ver semejante asquerosidad decidí girarme de golpe. MIERDA me di un pedazo de golpe con la cabeza de Shima que comencé a perder el sentido y me quede OUT.

Al sentir el ruido Yukkio se asomo debajo de la cama y nos vio en pelotes juntos con una pose que recordaba al 69.

Y todo este follón comenzó con: (en el próximo capítulo flashback de cómo paso todo esto!)


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

FLASHBACK de lo que sucedió antes de los acontecimientos del capítulo nueve.

Shima no tardo en enterarse de lo que sucedió en el baño con Bon y Cejas bigs, los rumores corren como la espuma por todos lados, es un tanto aterrador.

Se oía realmente de todo proviniendo de gente que no te podrías esperar que fuese esparciendo los rumores.

Shima no se corto un pelo y me pregunto directamente si estaba en el negoció de la prostitución al escuchar semejante barbaridad me quede un tanto a cuadros.

-Shima, por supuesto que lo estoy, no me ves tengo unas pintas de gigoló - dije en tono sarcástico, el cual en no pareció notar para nada.

-Lo haces con gente por dinero pero aunque me amas no lo haces conmigo?- dijo en plan victima, estaba claro se estaba aprovechando de la situación porque quería hacerlo conmigo, lo cual sinceramente no me molesto para nada ,pues para una pareja de novios era normal hacerlo.

-Claro que quiero, no me seas estúpido.-Le agarre del brazo dirigiéndome a un lugar sin gente para explicarle todo lo que yo sabía.

Después de un rato de contarle que no tenía ni idea que era cambio de sexo lo del dinero me dijo…

-PUTA CEJAS Y PUTO BON, Ahora mismo iré a decirles un par de cosillas-Dijo hecho una completa furia , no quería que se marchase, aun no. Le agarre del brazo y empecé a lamérselo y le suplique que se quedase un ratito más.

-Rin…-Sonrió, me guiño un ojo y parecía que de la emoción le brotaban unos grandes diamantes de los ojos, no dejo que los viese por mucho tiempo, pues me abrazo al instante en que me pareció verlos.-Te amo tanto Rin.

-Shima.. siento haberte preocupado-Le devolví el abrazo y como si fuese instantáneo el me respondió con una palmada en el culito el buen gesto que tuve.

De pronto empezó a subir el ambiente, al parecer hoy estaba predestinado ha hacerlo con Shima.

No me fije ni donde estábamos así que le di un rápido vistazo al ambiente, pues quería saber como sería el sitio donde perdería mi virginidad masculina.

Era una especie de despacho bastante roñoso para mi gusto refinado.

Y parecía que había polvo por todos las superficies sobre las que posaba mi mirada.

Que asco de sitio para hacerlo, pensé. Bueno a quien le importaba eso? Mientras lo hiciese con la persona que yo quería no debería tener ni un solo problema con el sitio, aunque claro era vital saber como fue mi primera vez para contársela a mis futuros hijos y nietos.

-Rin… estoy caldeado-Dijo mientras sudaba la gota gorda.

-Dilo claro, así me pondré yo también más a caldo-Quería oírlo de sus labios.

-Quiero ser uno contigo Rin- Uaaaaaa! Eso sonó tan cursi! Claro que yo también estoy siendo un puto cursi, ya que el que lo haiga dicho me ha hecho inmensamente feliz.

-Déjame empezar-Sentencie.

Baje mi mano de forma ágil hasta su parte amorosa y me dispuse a sacarla de su guarida, cuando un horrible rayo de luz nos sorprendió a ambos. Yukio había entrado a la habitación nos acababa de joder todo el rollo. Puto gafas, pensé al instante , a la porra que sea mi hermano y todo eso.

Estaba completamente harto de el. Le odiaba, le tenía envidia. El tubo la primera vez de Shima y aun así desprecio a los gays en clase.

Quién se había creído que era? LA PUTA BOMBÁ? El solamente era un gafas amargado…Nada más allá.

-Chicos, si os vuelvo a pillar en cualquier zona de el instituto intentando procrear , seré flexible y os expulsare a los dos inmediatamente de el lugar. Avisados quedáis ambos.-Dijo sin cambiar su expresión de asco , me resultaba tan molesto que nos mirase con desprecio.

-Vámonos Rin-Shima no estaba dispuesto a omitir queja ninguna, así que tal vez debería de ser yo el que dijese algo… Al fin y al cabo no pude testicular ninguna palabra, no sabía que decir en nuestra defensa, ya que hacer el amor en el instituto en zonas comunes estaba completamente prohibido, así que me tuve que callar.

Nos fuimos sin más.

Shima andaba por delante de mi, a pesar de que solo le veía por detrás estaba completamente seguro de que estaba muy arrepentido de casi haber echo eso conmigo ya que nos podrían haber expulsado a ambos.

-Lo haremos Shima, te lo prometo. De hoy no pasa-Le dije al aproximarme a su lado y se lo susurre al oído.

No solo lo quería hacer por una cuestión de joder a mi hermano, si no porque quería que se me quitase el calentón que llevaba en esos precisos momentos encima.

Lleve a Shima a mi cuarto y al de mi hermano y allí paso lo que ya sabéis .

Fin del flashback del cap 9.

Y bueno ahora que Yukio nos pillo por segunda vez me preguntaba si nos iba a expulsar tal y como dijo aunque un momento…Aquello no era una zona común no es así? Era una zona PRIVADA(era de los dos pero al fin y al cabo era una zona privada).

La reacción de Yukio fue un tanto extraña, vamos que yo no me esperaba que hiciese lo que hizo.

Me cogió del brazo con una fuerza que pensaba que se me estaba sentando un elefante en el brazo.

Me tiro contra la pared y me empezó a dar de hostias, yo no era capaz de moverme siquiera sentía que una fuerte presión no me dejaba moverme, ni si quiera era capaz de hablar.

Una vez que se canso me dijo:- " Me has quitado a Shima y lo vas a pagar bien caro"

…Yo le había quitado a Shima? Principalmente Shima no era suyo, Shima y el estaban solo de rollo o sea que eran folla-amigos…

No tenía derecho para decirme nada y mucho menos para pegarme.

Se fue, a donde habría ido… solo era capaz de pensar y sentir el dolor de los golpes que hace escasos minutos me proporciono a base de bien.

Shima…despierta… lo intentaba decir…NO ERA CAPAZ.

Nada salía de mi boca, mi cuerpo no era capaz de moverse ni un milímetro.

Yukkio volvió, y de debajo de la cama saco a Shima lo puso encima de la cama y empezó a… hacerlo de forma furtiva mientras yo miraba… no podía cerrar los ojos como era aquello posible…

No , no quería ver a Shima siendo violado.

Empecé a llorar, molesto líquido …seguro que me veía realmente muy patético allí en la pared en ropa interior llorando y sangrando y encima inmóvil.

Yukio empezó a gritar eufórico como si fuese un corderillo cuando le dicen que no va a morir en el matadero.

De repente, alguien entro, no se bien bien quien, solo era capaz de oír su voz ya que no pude girar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

Solo había dos posibilidades una buena y una mala. La mala que fuese Bon o cualquier guarro de estos que en vez que ayudarme se uniría al festín del sexo sin condón, no dudo nada que encima Yukio aceptase gustoso hacer un trío o incluso una orgía.

O tal vez sería una persona de bello corazón como ahora Shiemi, ella seguramente no dudaría en ayudarme de alguna forma.

La misteriosa persona que entro por la puerta dijo algo entre sollozos.

Reconocía la voz pero apenas sabía de quien era.

Estaba de lo más dudoso, más que nada por la reacción de Yukkio. Se levanto corriendo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Extraño… era demasiado extraño, sin lugar a dudas.

Necesitaba llevarme de allí a Shima… pero no sabía si ya me podía mover.

Lo intenté, nada… ni un solo milímetro. Joder, joder ,joder! Necesitaba que Shima al menos estuviese a salvo.

Porque cojones no me movía de una maldita vez? … Estaba muy angustiado, podría perder a la persona que más amo. Empecé a notar las piernas y brazos, SI! Me podía mover, muy poco, pero podía! Eso era lo que contaba, fui arrastrándome hasta la cama en la que estaba Shima recostado.

Era tan hermoso mi Shima y pensar lo que la acababa de pasar… ojala le hubiese podido proteger, no era momento para pensar! HABÍA DE ACTUAR!

Apoyado en la cama me fui levantando poco a poco. Lo conseguí! Estaba de pie y conseguía mantenerme! Cogí a Shima al caballito y salí de allí pitando. Estuve corriendo hasta llegar a la enfermería , donde no había absolutamente nadie. Deje allí a Shima recostado en la cama, antes de irme le vestí, no debía de dejarle allí desnudo. Debo añadir que no le deje solo, Kuro estaba cuidándole, era sin dudas un buen gato.

Fui en busca de Mephisto Pheles, el director.

Quería informarle de lo que hizo Yukkio y que le despidiese y además le propinase un buen castigo.

-Mephisto! Yukkio me ha pegado, tengo pruebas en mi cuerpo, como se puede ver y… y…delante de mi ha violado a mi novio…-Cabe destacar que ahora iba con mi uniforme y la camisa desabrochada, ya que no quería perder el tiempo en abrocharla. Se lo dije todo del tirón, Mephisto tenía cara de estar intentando procesar tanta información, como la que le proporcione.

-Ya veo, la verdad es que yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que hagan los profesores y el tema que me has contado no es que me concierne. Pero siempre puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano.-Dijo con una sonrisilla un tanto demoníaca.

Me dio mala espina, para que mentir.

-Vale, eso haré gracias de todos modos Mephisto.-Me fui rápidamente para reencontrarme con Shima, tenía ganas de ver si se había despertado.

Fui corriendo sin descanso, no me pare a coger aire ni una sola vez a pesar de que me estaba ahogando. Necesitaba desesperadamente verle, besarle, decirle que todo está bien y proponerle matrimonio y decirle que me gustaría adoptar en un futuro y que le amo… que no me importa nada más en el mundo.

Al entrar sonreí instantáneamente, ya que Shima aun estaba allí tumbado con Kuro mirándole al lado.

Me acerque y le di un beso en la frente.

-Te pondrás pronto bien, te quiero Shima-Le dije mientras me sentía muy aliviado y recuperaba el aire que perdí corriendo hasta allí.

Me senté en la cama a su lado mientras le miraba con cara de chico enamorado y suspiraba por su tremenda belleza.

-Ojala me guiñases el ojo ahora Shima-Le comencé a acariciar el pelo, era muy suve y olía bien.

Me estaba quedando dormido, me dolía todo quizás necesitaba descansar, solo un poquito.

Me acosté al lado de Shima y me dormi abrazado a su espalda, olía de lo más bien. Eso si, deje a Kuro protegiéndonos, luego le premiaría con Sukiyaki o algo rico para comer.

No soñé nada, al despertarme por el hermoso piar de los pajarillos me encontré con la cara de Shima mirándome fijamente. Me dio un tanto de yuyu , todo se debe de decir.

-Buenos días Rin- Me guiño el ojo, me entraron ganas de hacerle de todo al ver su hermoso guiño de nuevo, era tan alentador.

-Hola Shima…yoo…yoo- comenzaron a brotar dulces gotitas de cristal líquidas de mis ojos-Lo siento, no te pude proteger y Yukkio mientras tu estabas desmayado te…te…-No pude acabar de decir la frase, un beso de Shima selló mis labios.

-No te preocupes tontín, se que no podías moverte por que te pego una paliza, me lo explico todo Kuro, simplemente no te hablemos más de ello y quedara olvidado cuanto antes.-Me dio una palmadita en el culo, eso me demostró que Shima estaba bien, ya que actuaba como casualmente lo hacía.

-Shima, lo siento pero yo quiero venganza con Yukkio. Nadie viola a mi churri y se queda tan fresco. –Dije tan serio que no parecía yo.

-Como tu quieras Rin, ya sabes que yo no te pido nada-Me comenzó a dar besitos por el cuello, me hacía cosquillas y me gustaba mucho. Me gustaban más los besitos del cuello que los que me daba en las mejillas, eran tan dulces. Y era algo nuevo que nunca me había hecho.

-Cortaos un poco tortolitos que aun estoy aquí–Dijo Kuro mirándonos con cara de enfado.

-Joooooo Kuriii-chan yo quiero hacer cositas con Rin! Te podrías ir un momentito- HACER COSITAS? YA? POR LA MAÑANA! Joder como le va el folleteo a Shima, me encanta!

-Nyaa! Pero luego me debéis de preparar un buen banquete o si no os perdonare.-Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Shima se deslizo por debajo de las sabanas hasta llegar a mi grueso miembro.

El cual al notar el contacto caliente de la boca de Shima se puso erecto.

-Shi..Shima! Aquí puede entrar cualquiera! A ver si nos van a ver- Dije sonrojado mientras notaba el gustirrinín de el método de absorción de Shima. Se notaba que ya había chupado muchos. Al menos eso creía yo.

Shima no cesaba, estaba claro que no pararía hasta que me corriese.

Yo me intentaba aguantar para que chupase durante mucho tiempo, ya que para que mentiros me gustaba un montón que me la lamiesen.(Pero esto que quede entre nosotros, eh)

No podía aguantar más y bueno ya sabéis lo que paso… eso salío de mi y acabo llenándole a Shima la boca, el muy sinvergüenza se trago toda mi leche.

El también estaba palote y quería cariño, yo se lo di.

Después de nuestra sesión matutina de amor, nos vestimos y fuimos a buscar venganza con Yukkio.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bien, pues este es el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, quería agradecer en este a todos aquellos que me han comentado y han leído mi historia, realmente me animaron mucho a seguir adelante y seguramente si nadie hubiese comentado, no la hubiese acabado. La sensación de que ha alguien le gusta algo que has hecho es muy satisfactoria, por eso escribir esta historia ha sido una muy buena experiencia para mí, a todos simplemente y lamento haber tardado tanto en acabarla._

_Muchas Gracias_

**Cap 12 La ceremonia final.**

Piso de arriba y piso de abajo, nos lo recorrimos todo , con el fin de encontrar a Yukkio, nos tomó unas cuántas semanas.

Preguntemos a diversos compañeros y compañeras de clase y también a los profesores por supuesto, pero nada. Yukkio no daba señales de estar cerca. Durante unas semanas más nos esforcemos al máximo, pero, nos cansemos pronto.

Yo ya tenía mi ira más que apaciguada.

Shima al parecer, se dio cuenta y me propuso que no continuásemos con la búsqueda, acepte.

La vida prosiguió su curso y yo y Shima dimos un paso muy importante, si , salimos del armario ambos.

Hubo opiniones de todo tipo, ya se sabe los homófobos lo veían como algo imposible y las personas religiosas decían que atentábamos contra la decisión divina de Dios, que decisión divina ni que cojones… solo es pura casualidad que el hombre sea la llave y la mujer la cerradura, bien esto es solo una comparación mía para defendernos pero a decir verdad, en un pasado ya sabéis a mi los homosexuales me daban bastante "yuyu" por así decirlo.

Recibimos insultos, discriminación, comentarios hechos a mala fe.

A mi no me importaba una mierda y a Shima tampoco, seguíamos como siempre, incluso alguna que otra vez para joder a los homofóbos nos disponíamos a besarnos delante.

Ellos nos insultaban y eso, pero la verdad joderles no tenía precio.

A día de hoy Shima y yo ya somos por así decirlo adultos, mayores de edad, aunque ha decir verdad, no hemos cambiado mucho, de personalidad me refiero.

Tal y como os teméis Shima sigue con su absurda manía de guiñarme el ojo a diario, después de tanto tiempo me he acostumbrado y ya no me dan esos escalofríos.

Pero me estremece pensar que cuando seamos dos yayos lo siga haciendo sin más ,bueno que más da, ahora me limito a vivir el presente.

En estos momentos estoy en una ceremonia, bueno os contaré como he acabado aquí.

FLASHBACK:

El caso es que cierto día Shima…

-Rin…verás después de seis años que llevamos siendo pareja, creo que …- Me sorprendí que Shima me hablase así de repente en la mañana mientras comía el rico desayuno que me proporciono.-Verás Rin, como bien sabes hoy es nuestro aniversario, quiero decir es un día especial y por eso mismo te quiero hacer una proposición especial, ya te abras dado cuenta al ver el desayuno que te he preparado.-Estaba muy serio y estaba de rodillas, yo estaba comenzando a sudar la gota gorda y encima la verdad es que yo no recordaba que hoy fuese nuestro aniversario, bueno , bien tal vez debería de haberme dado cuenta al ver que Shima me ha preparado un desayuno un tanto sospechoso, formado por tostadas con mermelada y esto no se si es un déjà vu pero siento que he vivido esto alguna vez en el pasado.

Shima tenía su mirada clavada en mi, parece ser que se ha dado cuenta de que no me acordaba, espero que no sea así.

-Rin yo no se como decirte esto…- me extiende un brazo ofreciéndome un vaso lleno de un líquido rosado, al parecer es un batido de fresa. Me hace un gesto indicando que beba, acepto cojo el vaso y bebo, justo notó que hay algo duro en mi boca, no, no mal penséis! Al notarlo me paro en seco, dejo de beber y meto mi mano en la boca, saco la cosa dura y la pongo en mi palma, justo cuando miro lo que es Shima grita.

-RIN QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?- Tenía una cara muy sería con su proposición. Me recordó al Shima de la escuela, además volvió a teñirse hace poco el pelo de rosa.

Un sentimiento extraño afloro en mi interior, tal vez era un sentimiento de maternidad que tienen todas las muj… PERO QUE C*J*N*S ESTOY PENSANDO! El caso es que me cayó una pequeña lágrima que paso de mi ojo a mi mejilla hasta llegar a caer en seco al suelo.

-SI QUIERO SHIMA!-Después de decir esto le abracé. Le planté un beso en los morros y bueno… nos pusimos a desayunar juntos, el divulgaba acerca de cuándo, dónde ,cómo, a quién invitar, hablaba de la boda con un ritmo frenético. Luego se puso ha hablar de el día que se enamoro de mí, al parecer se enamoro de mí el día que, según pareceré estaba desayunando tostadas y el me propuso untarlas con mermelada, realmente yo no me acuerdo, pero fingí que si.

El tiempo transcurría sin muchas dificultades, al parecer a Shima( que era el encargado de prepararlo todo) no le costó nada encontrar un sitió para casarnos, un cura dispuesto ha hacerlo, una lista de regalos caros, invitados , decidir el menú que habría ese día etc… un gran montón de faena, el caso es que un año después

FIN FLASHBACK

Yo y Rin nos encontramos delante del cura en el altar, y bueno…el cura se ha enrollado ha hablar y yo me he quedado absorto en mis pensamientos, realmente todo ha sucedido tan rápido.

Por cierto la cara del cura me recuerda a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien, tal vez me recuerda a alguien sin importancia… Bueno, llegó la hora.

-Shima Renzo, quieres casarte con Shima para amarle y respetarle el resto de tus días tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?-Dijo con cara que interprete como de repulsividad, puto cura mamón.

-Si quiero-Shima me dirigió una leve mirada, me sonrío y como no, me guiño un ojo. Si, el derecho, como siempre.

-Okura Rin, te pregunto lo mismo que a Shima, que dices?-Me miro con una cara repulsiva, al igual que con la que miro a Shima.

-Es Okumura-puto cura mamón pensé-Y si, si quiero casarme con Shima.

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir que se callé directamente y así pasamos al banquete- Dijo el cura, pero que mamón… saltándose cosas, me dan ganas de denunciarle, pero la verdad es que para escuchar las sandeces de los invitados.

-Ale besaros, nosotros nos vamos a comer!-Dijo el cura acto seguido, pero quien cojones le ha invitado, ya hay que tener cara. Y se fue corriendo al banquete el solo, como toque la tarta le partiré la nariz. Ningún invitado le hizo caso, se quedaron esperando.

Shima me beso y olvide por completo al idiota del cura, ambos llevábamos un traje blanco.

Cuasi todo estaba adornado perfectamente con cositas blancas la idea de que todo fuese blanco fue de Shima.

Al acabar de besarnos había que pasar por la larga alfombra blanca mientras pasábamos, los invitados nos tiraron una cantidad considerable de pétalos rosas, así la alfombra blanca quedo teñida de un dulce rosa pastel.

Éramos realmente felices, la verdad me muero de ganas de ver el video y las fotos!

Después de gastar los pétalos la muchedumbre se fue pal banquete. Yo y Shima también, brindemos y partimos la tarta sobre la cual había unas figuritas cortesía de Shima como no, la pareja de la tarta era realmente parecida a nosotros, me pregunto si la ha hecho el mismo.

-Hoy es un día de ensueño Shima, te quiero.-Le besé después de partir la tarta, todos aplaudieron eufóricos, pero alguien me empujo hacía la tarta…

Me llene hasta el cuello de tarta, mi traje caro a la mierda…Furioso me giré y vi que había sido el desgraciao del cura de forma casi automática le perseguí y le di una patada en los mismísimos.

-Sigues tan fuerte como de costumbre, eh hermano.- Dijo el cura, que resulto ser Yukkio en el suelo estremeciéndose de dolor.

-Vaya Yukkio!- Me pillo un poco de sorpresa, pero no fue para tanto.-Espera un momento, ahora voy contigo.

Saque de mi traje sucio un teléfono móvil, el cual utilice para denunciar a Yukkio por todos los eventos pasados y se jodío a base de bien, tubo que pagarme el traje y se quedo unos añitos en prisión y asistía ha rehabilitación.

Años después de aquello Shima y yo seguimos felizmente casados durante muchos, muchos años. Queríamos adoptar, pero eso suponía mucho papeleo, así que ese tema tendría que esperar.

Yukkio cambio mucho gracias a la rehabilitación y ahora estaba un tanto tocado, se hecho un novio anciano y de vez en cuando venía a vernos a mi y a Shima, como era mi hermano y lo pasado ,pasado esta no le cerraba la puerta de mi casa y le recibíamos con los brazos abiertos, aun así no le quitaba ojo de encima.

_Y colorín colorado Shima y yo juntos estamos._


End file.
